Gomenasai
by VampireGoddess12Xx
Summary: Edward is gone he left and Bella breaks her promise....But Edward isn't there to save her...or is he
1. Gomenasai

"_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl"_

I sat alone, Edward had left months ago leaving me alone but making me promise not to do anything stupid or reckless. Oh god I loved him so much.

"When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed"

Charlie is annoyed with my crying, he doesn't even ask me what wrong anymore. He even tell me to shut up sometimes. Well if he loved Renee like I love Edward he'd feel like this too. He doesn't understandit hurts so much to be so all alone. To know you everything slipped away and doesn't care about you.

"Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now"

Im sorry...that's what it means..Gomenasai..its Japanese for I'm sorry. I am sorry, I'm sorry to my heart for loving, my mind for wondering, my soul for searching. Why did he leave me? I would done anything for him. I would have killed myself for him, or someone else if he wanted me to. Why did he leave me?

"What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain"

Edward's skin was so cold and white like porcelain, he didn't break as easily though. Hell he really didn't break at all. Not like me, plain human Bella I break easily. I'm broken now I don't even know if I can be fixed. Porcelain is hard to fix, especially porcelain dolls_. _

"When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself"

I knew he didn't care so I didn't bother. He wasn't there for me to call anyway. He wouldn't have helped me because he doesn't love me. He could have saved me..._  
"Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now"_

I really need a friend...I need more than a friend, I need Edward. I've been all alone since he left. Jacob got annoyed with my being depressed and we haven't talked in the longest time. Well not as long as Edward been gone though..

"What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege"

I thought I was crazy at first. That it was impossible for vampires to exist. I said they were only mythical creatures. I thought I had made Edward and all the Cullen's up to. Like imaginary friends or something but I know they're real. I hope they know I love them 

"When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away"

I broke my promise to Edward so many times. This time though...

"Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now"

I love you Edward

"Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now"

My thought begin to fade away as my body sinks lower. All those pills I took I making me hazy. I smile as water fills my longs and the world around my wobbles. My eyes clothes and I think about my promise. I guess I never was good at keeping promises. This one is no different. I feel my life slowly leaving my body as breathing becomes painful. My mind craves air as do my lung but I don't feel like reacting. I don't feel like living anymore. I clothes my eyes one last time and I feel everything slip...

**Katherine**

**This is kind of morbid but tell me if I should continue or leave it as a one-shot song fic**


	2. Another Attempt Another Vampire

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS!!! But Christopher is mine YESS**

**I decided to continue with this story thanks to all of your wonderful reviews. I thank you all and remember I love reviews so REVIEW!!!**

**Love Katherine**

I gasped and sprang up quickly at the sudden movement something pulled at my arm. I looked down to see an IV in my arm. I glare at it _someone saved me..._ I took hold of the IV and yanked it. I pulled out of my arm and hurt very little. I was bleeding now though. I looked around everything was white and clean I was obviously in a hospital. I looked around the room for a band-aid but couldn't find one. I was in a hospital for Christ's sake how could there be no band-aids! I looked over towards a shelf at the other end of the room. Ah-Ha! Band-aids I walked quickly across the room. I used a wet paper towel to clean the blood flowing down my arm and put the band-aid over the mark. Then I walked toward the window and glanced out, it was dark. I wasn't sure what exact time it was but it was night time. Then I heard the door spring open I turned to look it was Charlie.

"Oh god! Bella get away from the window!" He cried

I turned back to the window curiously and looked at it. What could possibly happen with a window? Its not like it was going to blow up in my face. Then I remembered, he wasn't afraid of the window hurting me, he was afraid of me hurting me.. I pulled the window open and looked down. There was a garden below my garden. Topaz flowers I could see..Tears began to well up in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall.

"Oh please don't Bella!" He begged

I pulled myself up and through the open window. Charlie started to walk towards me but I held my hand out signaling him to stop. He paused in his step thinking maybe if he tried I'd jump. Well that _was _true but even if he didn't I was going to jump anyway. I looked down at the garden below me and thought of my beloved Edward. I leaned forward at let myself fly. I had heard once that falling feels like flying till you hit the ground. I didn't feel like I was flying but I could feel a rush. Adrenaline maybe but adrenaline can't save me from the impact of the oncoming ground. The wind whizzed past me as I fell at least thirty stories. I heard Charlie scream and I saw him at the window grabbing for me like I could suddenly fly back up.

The ground was getting close and closer I could feel it. I could hear the screams of people who were witnessing my body fall thirty stories but powerless to help. I even heard a little girl cry to her mother I was a fallen angel because of my white hospital gown. It made me think of another thing I once heard _A fallen angel destined to fly, broken and lonely, but to strong to cry_ I guess it was kind of like that. I haven't cried in a while not since my first attempt with the pill. That was like five months ago. Why do these people insist on keeping me here! I don't want to live anymore! Cant they see that?! Then I remembered my free falling and got ready for the impact of the hard earth but then...nothing.

Someone had saved me yet again. I thought this time it would surely work for there would be no way to stop my fall and I would fall to quickly. Yet someone had saved me. I could feel to cold arms holding me bridal stile. I opened my currently closed eyes and looked up into the eyes of the person holding me. I realized immediately that I did not know this person, wait no, the vampire. For I knew this was no human because humans can't save people falling that fast from that high. They just cant do it, it's impossible for them, but with vampires its like nothing is impossible.

"Why did you save me?" I asked this new vampire

He shifted his me in his hold "Why did you jump?" he asked

"Thats a dumb question" I said and looked away from his perfect violet eyes

The vampire looked at me "Why would you want to kill yourself?" He questioned

I glared at him "Well Mr. I Live Forever that's just none of your business"

Mr. I live Forever looked at me surprised "You know what I am?" He asked not believing

"Uh..yeah" I said "Like its hard to figure out"

"You've had experience with vampires before haven't you" He pointed out

I sighed and nodded

"My...boyfriend was a vampire" I told him sadly

He looked at me even more surprised "Your boyfriend?"

I nodded

"And he didn't bite you or try to change you?"

I shook my head no

The we realized a crowed of people had gather. Because of...who ever this is caught me falling thirty stories. Then my dad and some doctors ran out of the hospital towards us. The doctors looked concerned but my dad looked like he was relieved I was safe. One doctor was pushing a stretcher out that I knew was for me. They brought it towards us and tried to get me to go on it. I held onto the stranger like a life line.

"I am not going back in the hospital" I said sternly

"Isabella you just fell thirty stories.."

"Jumped" I cut him off

"Jumped thirty stories we need to check you out and make sure your ok" The doctor said

I shook my head "I'm fine" I said

"Well we still need to check you" The second doctor said

"Well I'm refusing medical help" I said

They looked beaten "Very well" Said one doctor

"What your not going to check her?!" My dad said

"I cant force her to sir she's 18"

Charlie looked at me "Please Bella" he practically begged

I tightened my hold on my stranger and shook my head. Then my dad as if just noticing the my hold spoke to him.

"And who are you?" He asked politely

"My name is Christopher" He said

I looked at him as he said his name. Christopher..it suited him. His violet eyes locked on to mine when he looked down at me and it was as if he was gazing straight into my soul.

"I'm Officer Swan" I heard my father introduce himself but I couldn't look away from Christopher's hypnotizing eyes. My daze was broken when Christopher looked away toward my dad.

Chris smiled at my father "Nice to meet you" He probably would have shaken his hand if he wasn't holding me. That would look weird since he's trying to pass as a human and it'd be hard for an ordinary human to hold a girl with only one arm. "Would you..umm like some help getting Bella in home sir?" He asked

"Well..sure" Said

Christopher helped me into the car not that I couldn't do it myself and helped me into the house when we got home. I could have done that by myself too but he helped anyway.

"So where are you staying" Charlie asked Christopher

"Well sir currently no where" Christopher said "I was going to rent an apartment.."

"Oh nonsense you'll stay with us" Charlie said

Christopher looked like he was stuck in a world of hard decisions. "Oh I couldn't sir I wouldn't want to impose" Christopher tried to worm out.

"Oh its not problem you could have the guest room upstairs" Charlie insisted

"Uh..well sir"

"Oh it's the least I can do for you saving my daughter" Charlie continued

"Well sir... I guess"

**Reviews appreciated and Love Yah!**

-Katherine


	3. Dream

Christopher had been living in the house a total of one month and I was still the only one who knew he was a vampire. He went to school and did everything like a normal teenager. Every time we walked in the school together all of the girls would stare at him and glare at me. I of course was still severely deep in depression and I didn't see myself coming out anytime soon. And Christopher had stopped ever suicide attempt I keep attempting. I swear he's in it with the humans to keep me in my miserable life. God Dammit its like I'm fucking immortal the way I don't die, but I'm not. Life has lost it importance to me, its just a meaningless existence now. But I don't even want to exist.

I turned my head to the sound of my door creaking. It was one in the morning, Chris was coming in to make sure I hadn't hurt myself like he did every night. I glanced at him and became entranced in his violet eyes, a deep purple that hypnotized me. I turned my head away quickly realizing for the billionth time I was staring. I turned and walked into my bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet drawer and took out my bottle of anti-depressants. I took the medicine and went back into my bedroom. I just laid there on the bed Christopher was sitting at the end of the bed like he did every night. I closed my eyes and began to drift into a dreamless sleep because that what anti-depressants did for me. In my subconscious I could still hear the pitter patter of the rain and I could feel Christopher lay beside me and the coldness of his hands on my cheek. Then I fell into the darkness of my dreamless sleep.

In the morning it was still raining and Chris was standing in my doorway all dressed and ready for school. Impassive and stoic as always he never showed emotion and he always seemed like he didn't care but he still saved me from every attempted suicide. I flipped the covers off me and rolled over to get up. I walked towards my dresser and pulled out a dark blue jean mini skirt and red and black halter corset shirt. I honestly looked better the way I was now then before Edward left. Jacob and Mike we're still after me and I still liked neither of them.

After I got dressed I went downstairs for breakfast, Charlie had already left for work and wouldn't be home till late. I opened the cupboard and took out a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk. That was my breakfast as every morning and even occasionally it was my dinner.

"Ready to go?" Christopher asked as I put my bowl in the sink

I frowned but nodded deciding I'd wash the bowl when got home from school. I grabbed my backpack and glanced at the calender before walking out the door. It was the first of June not many more days left of the school year. I sighed and walked by my loud truck and got into Christopher's black Lexus Hybrid that just came out this year. I always rode with Christopher to school and all the guys were jealous of his car and because he was always with me or maybe that I was always with him either way.

We arrived to school with time to spare because Christopher was like Edward and drove a million miles an hour. If I wasn't used to it I probably would still be driving my noisy red truck. In fact I still want to but Christopher I guess is big on not polluting the earth and the so if we ride together in his hybrid its not as much pollution. I agree with him but I still like my truck it really doesn't get driven anymore because usually when I go somewhere Christopher always comes and we always take his car.

I think Charlie thinks that I'm getting over Edward and my depression will end soon but I'm not and it wont. Christopher is an ok...male I guess but he's merely a friend, a friend who; watched out for me, takes me every where, talks to me, doesn't judge me and is just well...a good friend. But that's all Christopher will ever be to me, a good friend. He was the one that has been by me for the whole month that he was here. Everyone else left and I haven't even tried to talk to Jacob lately but I'm sure he wouldn't be happy with me. Maybe I could try to talk to him this weekend its Wednesday so I have until...Saturday I guess. But I'm pretty sure Christopher being a vampire wont be aloud to La Push. _I can go alone I don't need him to baby sit me!_

I walked to my locker and unlocked it grabbed all the things I'd need for first period and walked to class. I knew Christopher would already be in class the only time he trusted me by myself was when we were in school surrounded by others. So when I got to class Christopher was already there and I was about one minute late but luckily the teacher was late as well. I took my seat near Christopher as the teacher walked in.

"Ok everyone for our end of the year project your all going to write a story" Marian said we called her Marian because she didn't like to be called Ms. Alomya. Everyone groaned and sighed while me and Christopher we're just like whatever. "Now this story can be about anything at all, it can be fiction or something that really happened anything but the story is due by the end of the school year then your story and grades will be mailed to you" She went on to say more about the project but I began to tune her out and doodle on a loose leaf paper.

The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and began to walk out the door. Christopher wasn't in my next class which was biology..._Edward used to be in that class with me_ I thought grimly. I watched Christopher walk off to his next class before I started to walk to mine. I actually got to class on time for once and sat in the back of the room where me and Edward used to sit together but I now I sat alone well I had planned to sit alone but five minutes into class a new kid walked in. It was a guy with mid length dark brown hair and his emerald eyes stunned me. They landed on me he hand scanned the whole room but his eyes landed on me. He was amazingly beautiful I could feel the girls in the room glaring at me.

"You make take a sit near Bella, Tyler" He walked gracefully towards my table I looked at him knowing that here was no way he could be human not with his grace and beauty there was just no way.

He sat besides me and smiled a smile that could only be called a predatory grin. He looked at me like I was his prey, but I was wasn't I? He was the predator and I was the prey. I didn't think the man was a vegetarian vampire. He was in the school for one thing and I was sure that one thing was easy prey. Humans were easy prey and I think I was on his list of victims. I stared at him with something close to fear in my eyes I was sure.

"Okay class we're going to be watching a moving today" The teacher said as he walked towards the light switch

_No..not the dark, not with him...he's a vampire_ I thought as the classroom was enveloped in darkness. I felt his breath on my neck and time seemed to stop in fact time did stop. I gasped and sprang from my seat. "That's your special power" I breathed "Stopping time"

He grinned that predatory grin "So you know what I am"

I began to back away as I looked around my mind racing so fast it seemed I couldn't find the exit. The teacher was frozen in time placing the video in the VCR and students were frozen talking or do other things. But here I was faced with this evil vampire who had named me his next meal. So I did what my mind told me to which was probably the worst thing to do when faced with the predator. I ran. I ran as fast as I could and ripped the door open and ran out into the hallway. I could feel him hot on my heels. He got so close I heard he whisper into my ear.

"I revel in the chase" He said with evil gleam

Where was Christopher was he frozen too? Could he withstand the powers of this vampire? Was he going to be there to save me this time? Was I going to die? These questions ran through my head as I ran outside everything was frozen in time cars weren't moving people were stuck in mid step and..I...Well I was going to die... I ran towards the woods behind the school realizing my mistake when it was already to late..I felt him wrap his arms around my waist to stop my run but I tried desperately to get away. Faintly I heard birds begin to chirp as time began to start again. _Maybe if I scream Christopher would come to save me _I opened my mouth to scream but he clamped his hand over my mouth and pushed my up against a tree. His mouth was close to my ear he whispered "You're mine" I looked at him with terror as he pushed against me using he leg to part mine. He was going to rape me and then kill me. Everything seemed to fade away and it felt like I was flying maybe I was or maybe we were running fast I don't know all I know is that the next I knew I was dropped onto a soft cushiony bed with this Tyler person, this vampire hovering over me. And I was going to die...

I woke up alone on a red velvety bed the first thing I noticed was the smell of blood that surrounded the room. I touched my neck frantically searching for any bite marks or punctures but I felt nothing. Where was the scent coming from? I could smell it. It enveloped everything.

"Its not from your neck" I smooth velvet voice sounded I looked at him with fear "Its from me.."He paused before smiling a predatory grim "taking you virginity"

I gaped at him "wha...what?!" I gasped

He pounced on me the blanket fell away and I realized for the first time I was in fact naked. This man..Tyler was only in a robe that was falling open from when he pounced on me. Was he going to do it again? "That's right my dear" He got down close to my ear "You belong to me now"

I shook my head "No!" I closed my eyes shaking my head back and forth _this cant be real..._ I gasped and sat up quickly I looked around and realized I was in the nurses office. Had it all been a dream? It had seemed so real.

"Oh honey your awake" I heard the nurse a turned and looked at her

"What happened?" I asked

She walked over and pushed me backdown so I was laying and I let her then she put a wet cloth on my head "Oh honey you passed out in biology Tyler brought you in" She said pointing towards him..that new kid the one from my dream..."Is everything alright at home Bella? I know your dad said you're going through a tough time but your eating right?"

I nodded not paying attention as I tried to understand that man the one that raped me in my dream who brought me to the nurse. I turned and looked at the nurse "Where's Christopher?"

"Eh..Christopher who dear?" She asked

"Christopher Miller.." I said

"Oh he's in class dear why?" The nurse asked I wanted Christopher I wanted him with me. I had never wanted him near me so badly before.

"Can you call him please?" I asked She looked like she was about to say no so I said again "Please" only in a more begging tone

She sighed but nodded then she walked into the other room and closed the door. Something I wish she hadn't have done. Because the moment the door made the _click_ Tyler was hovering over the cot I was laying on. A predatory grin set across his face "Pleasant dreams?" He asked with an evil chuckle.

I gasped and looked at him with terror in my eyes his power wasn't stopping time it was controlling dreams. I was the next victim of his dream control, his new toy. "You...bastard.." I whispered then he vanished before my eyes and Christopher walked in. He quickly ran to my side

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked worredly

I glanced at Tyler who was once again sitting in the chair across the room with a wicked grin then I looked back at Christopher and nodded "Will you take me home now?"

He nodded and lifted me up he looked towards the nurse and told her to call the office and tell them Isabella Swan and Christopher Miller were leaving for the rest of the day due to my passing out. She reluctantly nodded and called the office. Christopher walked to his car and put me in the backseat so I could lay down and we got to the house in record time. He carried me upstairs and laid me on the bed and he was about to leave the room to let me rest but I begged him to stay. He laid down besides me and I unfortunately fell into a deep sleep, a deep dream filled sleep...

**I thought this Chapter turned out pretty good so tell me what you think Please. Also guys I got a kitten! She's so cute her name is Jasmine but I call her Jazzy lol Well read and review thnx!**

**Love Yah and Reviews Appreciated**


	4. Realfakerealitydream?

I woke around one in the morning with a start. Sitting up quickly I looked around the room it was dark except for the small amount of blue light coming from the digital clock. Christopher wasn't with me anymore which scared me more than anything. I know that I was risking being with him earlier today because his eyes were beginning to take on a red tint. Which meant he was hungry, unlike other vampires he's eyes became red. It was very possible he went out hunting thinking I wouldn't wake up. But I was awake and the thought of being alone scared me to no end. What if Tyler was here? Would he rape me like he did in my dream? Would he kill me? What about Charlie? Was he home? Would he be attacked too? These questions ran through my head like a bullet and each moment I felt my fear increase. I sat up in bed a bead of sweat dribbling down my for head by my rising fear. Then I heard my door creak and instead of the violet eyes I prayed for I saw emerald. My eyes widened in fear _just a dream, just a dream_ I repeated over and over.

"Ah but my dear its not a dream this is real" I heard him say. I looked up to see he was right in front me I gasped and fell backwards on to the bed. He smirked and the smirk somewhat dazzled me. Well it stunned me for a bit. I stared up at him his emerald eyes sparkled with anticipation. He lifted me up bridal style and everything began to fade once again. "Tell me what you want little one" he whispered into my ear seductively I shuddered and moaned "what ever you want" I felt him smirk against my neck. He looked me in the eyes and I felt his lips descend onto mine. I gasped and closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. I felt him blow some sweet but spicy thing into my mouth and I began to black out. Then my eyes widened as I realized I had fallen into his trap.

"Goodnight dear" He whispered into my ear and laid me down then I fell into a darkness. I awoke sometime later I don't know how long exactly I had slept but it had been a while I could feel. I tried to sit up but realized I was tied down though comfortable on the bed I was scared and I still wanted to sit up. I realized I had no idea of where I was and had only a slight idea of how I got here. I was certain this was Tyler's doing that bastard. I heard a door creek and looked towards the offending noise in the quiet room. And in stepped someone I really had not expected to see, Aro walked in.

"Dear Bella" He said unemotionally

I felt my freak spike when he spoke and when I saw him. Aro from the Volturi a dangerous vampire and I was tied down he could do anything and I wouldn't be able to stop him. He gracefully stalked over to the bed and stopped at the very edge of it. He reached out and brushed he cold hand against my cheek. He gripped my jaw and turned my neck and I could tell he was inspecting my neck.

"I see..."He said. See what? What did he see? I was getting more afraid by the milliseconds. "No one has bitten you yet" He sighed exaggeratedly

"You kidnaped me for that?!" I snapped at him irritably

He growled maliciously at me and I felt his sharp nails cut into me "Do not yell at me my dear" he all but growled "I kidnaped you for many reasons namely because I can, to check up on you, see if you've been turned yet etc. etc.." He said nonchalantly like he hadn't cut me which in fact was still bleeding. His nose began to twitch and he lowered his lips to the cut he inflicted. I tried to squirm away and must have been squirming quite a lot because he placed his hand on my stomach in an attempt to stop me. When I continued to squirm he climbed on top of me and straddle my waist. I froze for a moment then continued my struggles a new.

"I would stop that if I were you Bella or I might do something you'll regret" He said as he grinded his hard erection against me. I gasped and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't" I said

He grinded against me again with a smirk "I would"

Just then I woke and realized that too had been a dream caused by the new Tyler vampire...

Everything was confusing me now. I couldn't tell what was real or not. Was I still dreaming or was this real? How could I tell? I looked around and I appeared to be in my bedroom where was Christopher? Had he ran in to Tyler and they fought? Did he lose? I was scared more scared then when I was attacked by James. At least then I knew what was real and what wasn't. The door creaked just like it had in my dream but instead of Tyler walking in like in my dream it was Christopher. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and jumped out of bed and ran and through my arms around him.

"Oh my god I thought you were him" I mumbled into he shirt as a few tears escaped my eyes. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me.

"Who?" he asked

"Tyler.."

He looked at me confused "Who's Tyler?"

"Tyler is the new kid in school and he's a vampire and he controls dreams and he's stalking me I think.." I told him as I buried my face in to his chest.

"I don't remember there being a knew kid in school" Christopher said as he patted my back "Maybe you dreamt it all up"

I sighed and leaned my head against him "Maybe.."

"Yeah..It's just your imagination so why don't you go back to bed"

I nodded my head and went over and climbed back into bed. Tyler wasn't real I just imagined him all up. Those were my last thoughts as I drifted to sleep. I turned away from the window in a light sleep. In my subconscious mind I knew the sun was up. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. Then I felt the bed move as someone probably Christopher climbed onto my bed. My assumption was proven correct when he ripped my pillow from me. I groaned loudly "Christopher!" I complained

He scooped me up and carried me bridal style. "I have something to show you" he said He walked down the stairs quickly and gracefully and somehow managed to open the front door carrying me. Once we got outside he immediately began running. I clutched onto his next my eyes tightly shut, he knew it made me sick to run. We ran for a short period of time then the rushing wind slowed, it reminded me of when I tried to kill myself and when I met Christopher. We stopped and Christopher set me down on the wet dewy grass. I was still wearing my pajama's, dark purple pajama pants and a white tank top shirt. I looked around me and the breath just flew from my lungs.

**Love Yah and Reviews Appreciated **

**Happy Summer fools!!!! Weeeee lol My friend Jennie is coming tommorow(depending when you read this) so I dont know when I'll update again. But alsooooo...**

**ECLIPSE COMES OUT IN 33 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AHHHHHH I'M SO EXCITED!!!!**

**-Katherine**


	5. Mansion

In front of me stood a beautiful mansion, it was obvious it hadn't been lived in for years. Ivory vines grew up the sides of it and in the front there was a beautiful water fountain, though it was dry. The garden hadn't been touched and you could tell but somehow with all the weeds growing in it the flowers still managed to maintain beauty. There were mostly roses of many colors and weeds. I couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the house, the mansion. It seemed somehow familiar but that was impossible, I had never been here before.

I looked at Christopher "Its… its beautiful" I told him

He smiled "Come on I'll show you the inside" he said

I smiled and nodded as he took my hand and lead me down a stone pathway toward the mansion. The closer we got the more amazed I was of its beauty. Before long we stood in front of the large beautifully carved wooden doors. Christopher put his hand on the door handle and opened the door. It opened with a loud _creak_ the inside of the mansion was even more beautiful than the outside. There was still furniture inside, they were covered in white sheets. Christopher led me through the hallways and into a parlor. The couches were covered in the same white sheets as the rest of the furniture. I walked around the room staring at everything in wonder, but also, strangely familiarity. I walked over to a piece of white sheet covered furniture and pulled the sheet off it. It was piano, it was a tad dusty but it looked to be in good condition.

_Sit up straight…._

I heard in my head, it startled me a bit. I looked to Christopher to see if he heard it to, it appeared that he didn't. I sat down on the bench and looked at the keys. My hands slowly lifted and rested on them they began to move on their own accord. I didn't feel or hear anything but the music. Nothing else existed but me, the piano and the music.

_Let the music flow through you... You know this song… You've played it before… Sweet Maria, dear sweet Maria._

I opened my eyes; I hadn't realized I closed them. "Maria…" I whispered, who was Maria? I didn't know her. Christopher was looking at me intently as if he was waiting for something to happen. I looked back at the piano but for the life of me couldn't figure out how to play it. I was confused "Umm… You wanna show me the rest of the mansion.." I said

Christopher blinked "What..? Sure" We exited the parlor and he took me down another hallway and into another room. This room was a bedroom and it was beautiful and all too familiar for my tastes. The bed was rather large and there were some sheets on it. It was dirty from dust and other things. I didn't really want to sit on it. The dresser and 

the vanity were quite dusty. The mirror on the vanity was too dirty to see through. I looked around the room taking everything in, absorbing everything around me. It was strange everything seemed so oddly familiar, like I had been here before or something.

"It's so beautiful Christopher" I said awestruck at everything

He smiled and nodded "I know isn't it?"

I looked at him and smiled "How did you find it?"

"Hmm…I've always known about it" He said as we walked over to the vanity.

On the vanity was a box, a jewelry box it seemed. He blew the dust off of it and inspected it a bit. I looked at him curiously as he picked it up and held it up for a closer inspection. He then opened it and music began to play, it was a music box. The music drifted to my ears and all of a sudden I was struck with memories, memories that were not my own.

_The music played its lovely tune as Maria danced to it in her bedroom. Her dress flowed around her beautifully as she spun and twirled. She giggled as she held another dress up to her and danced. The dress was light blue with white lace and ribbons. There was a light knock at the door that made Maria stop in her tracks. She ran quickly back to the vanity and hit the box shut._

"_Who is it?" She called as there was another knock_

"_Are you ready yet!?" An angry sounding voice said_

_Maria gulped slightly "Almost father" she said as she began undressing quickly_

"_Well hurry up the guests are arriving" He said and walked away_

"_Yes father" She said even though she knew he wasn't standing at the door any longer_

_Maria quickly put on the blue dress and brushed her silky hair out. She looked at herself in the mirror as she slipped on her heels. She put on light makeup and smiled at herself in the mirror. She ran her hands through her hair and just stared at herself before she left her room. _

"_Maria" The angry voice from before called_

_Maria walked towards him quickly not wanting to anger him further "I'm here father" She said_

"_This is your groom to be" He said as he introduced her to a young man. Maria frowned but held out her hand in which the young man kissed lightly. He smiled at her and she smiled a small smile in return._

"_My name is Madison" He said _

_Maria mentally sighed "Charmed" she said_

_He led her to the dance floor and they began to dance. Inwardly Maria was screaming she didn't want to marry this Madison person. She was tired of always being told what would happen in her life. She was tired of being told what to eat, what to dress, where to go, how to walk. She was sick and tired of it all. Plus… she already loved someone._

_She sighed and whispered his name softly "Christopher.."_

Bella opened her eyes "Christopher…"

**Its been a while D: sorry I've been gone so long. For a while I didn't have Microsoft word and that's what my story was saved in so I couldn't access it from ANYTHING I tried EVERYTHING it was depressing. But here's the long awaited chapter**

**Alsooo.. My good friend Unreadable85 and I have been working on a story on our Co Authored Account ForeverVampires ForeverFriends and I personally think the first chapter is deffinately very good so I think you should check it out : **


	6. So Begins the Chase

I looked at him with confused eyes "Christopher.." I repeated

Then I realized; I began to back up "No, no, no. You stay away from me" I said

"Maria.." He whispered

"No!" I shouted "I'm not Maria!"

He laughed sadly "No, I know you aren't Maria" he sighed "but you're here reincarnation"

He began to approach me "Bella..I could bring her back with you.." I backed up into a wall. I gulped as he just continued to approach me. My hands searched the wall for some sort of weapon or a way out. I knew it was futile though. He was a vampire, indestructible. He gripped my shoulders tightly and looked me in the eyes. My heart was beating erratically and I closed my eyes. "Maria.."

"No.."

"Please" He whispered

I shook my head "No.."

"She's not Maria.." a voice spoke

A peeked an eye open and glanced towards the voice. I gasped "Tyler..?"

Christopher's grip on me never let up but he turned his head to look at the Tyler vampire who had haunted my dreams. He laughed "Hello Madison it's been a while"

"Not long enough" The vampire replied

I wasn't sure who this vampire was anymore. In my dreams he was Tyler the vicious vampire who I deeply feared. Christopher had called him Madison though. The same Madison who had been betrothed to Maria who loved someone else and that someone was Christopher? This was slightly confusing.

"Bella get back! He wants to kill you" Christopher said

My heart stopped _he wants to kill me..? And Christopher is protecting me..?_ I looked at Christopher again and realized he was lying. I shook my head and closed my eyes "No..no you're lying"

"Bella.. I've been protecting you for months. I've looked out for you and made sure no harm came your way" Christopher said looking into my eyes; he looked sincere but I didn't know.



"You're only protecting me because I'm Maria's reincarnation!" I yelled as tears of fear and anger filled my eyes "You never cared about me!"

"That isn't true!" Christopher insisted

"Oh stop lying to the girl!" The other vampire yelled "Admit it you only protected her so you could bring Maria back"

Christopher sighed and his grip on my shoulders slackened and he let go. He hung his head for a moment before picking it back up and turning to face the other vampire. He shook his head and growled. It was the most vicious growl I had ever heard come from Christopher.

"Fine" He said "That maybe so… but tell me Madison" He paused "Why is it that **you** are here?"

"That is not important to you" The vampire said

Christopher laughed "Is that you are here for the same reason as I?"

The vampire frowned "No" he said "I loved Maria"

Christopher hissed viciously

The vampire's eyes narrowed "But I accept the fact that she's gone and long dead. To me Bella is nothing more than Bella."

Christopher also narrowed his eyes "Then why are you here?"

"Because I knew that you couldn't accept it" He replied simply

Well the two vampires talked I took my chance to make an escape. I inched away from the two attempting to be quiet. As I made my way towards the door I bumped into a table with some trinkets on it. They fell and clattered bringing the vampires attention back to me. I gulped and did the only thing I could think of knowing it was the wrong thing to do. I ran.

I ran out of the room and down the hallway I didn't know the way out I realized. I gulped and came to a short stop before turning left and continuing to run. I knew it hopeless though. I could hear the two vampires not far behind. The only thing that kept them from catching me was trying to stop the other.

"Don't touch her!" I heard the one vampire say to Christopher

Then I heard a loud crash. I only stopped long enough to see what had happened. The other vampire had pushed Christopher through a wall however he went through with 

him. I turned back and continued to run. As I rounded another corner I came faced with a stairway. With no other way to go but up I ran up the stairs. I turned the corner to the right and came to a hall way full of doors. The end of the hall way was a dead end. I gulped and ran to the middle of the hallway and chose a door. It was a very large bedroom I looked around and quickly spotted the closet. I opened the closet door and found a few dusty boxes still inside. Whoever's room this was surely left in a hurry; I moved the boxes aside and hid behind them.

I willed my heart to quiet and quit beating so quickly. I wasn't sure if they knew I was in here or when they'd find me. I was terrified. For once since Edward left, I didn't want to die. I wanted to live so badly now.

_Three weeks… that's all she had until she was married off. She had only just met the man, Madison his name was. What would Christopher do? Would he be angry and feel betrayed? She turned over and began to sob into her bed._

"_Why" She cried_

"_Why what..?" A voice from behind her asked_

_Immediately she sat up and whipped away her tears "Christopher" She said_

_He quickly walked over to her bed "What's wrong?" he asked_

_She hiccupped "My dad is making me marry"_

_Christopher's hands fisted the blankets in anger "Who.." he whispered angrily_

_Maria cried "It doesn't matter"_

_Christopher released the blankets and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. He kissed her softly and lovingly. "We'll run away..."_

_  
_I felt myself being picked up as realization that I'd been found hit I let out and ear splitting scream. I began to thrash and kick and flail about. I tried to escape the grip of the vampire who had come upon me. I tried desperately but I knew I could never escape him. I felt tiredness overcome me and I knew he had pressure pointed me. As my vision blurred and darkness began to take hold I looked at the vampires face. It wasn't Christopher, it was that other vampire. Tyler…? Madison…? I didn't know. Finally darkness took over and fell into its soft embrace.

I awoke later, I didn't know how much later but it was dark. I could feel the wind and I knew we were running. I was on his back and my arms were wrapped around his neck. I blinked and yawned a little feeling a little groggy. The way that everything around me blurred made me sick and I closed my eyes again and groaned.

"You're awake" He stated

"Yeah…" I replied my eyes still closed

He slowed his pace to where it was bearable for me to open my eyes. I looked around nothing was familiar so I knew we had gotten far. I wasn't sure if it was bad that we weren't with Christopher of if it was good. I didn't know this vampire or of his true intention. Maybe he was trying to kill me like Christopher said. I didn't know. Or maybe he was trying to stop Christopher from turning me into Maria. I still didn't know.

"Uhmm…what's your name?" I asked quietly

He glanced at me "Madison" he replied

"I dreamt about you…" I said

Madison nodded "I know" he replied "Christopher can control dreams" my eyes widened as Madison continued "He wanted you to fear me as it made killing you and brining back her easier"

My arms tightened around him "I trusted him…" I felt tears of betrayal begin to form in my eyes but I blinked them away. "How did he intend to bring Maria back?"

"There's a way using old witch craft to awake the dormant life within the body of another. Christopher searched high and low for you, the reincarnation of Maria. 60 or so years ago I learned of his plans and I too began to search for you. Not for the same reason though, to protect you. Around the time I found you so did he but he got to you first. Knowing I would try to stop him he tried to turn you against me." Madison explained

"I see so what witch craft would bring her back?" I asked

"There's a potion an old vampiress witch can make once the person drinks it memories of their former life being to take place. As more memories are awakened the former life will awaken and begin to take over eventually the former life will be strong enough to completely take over and the present life will cease to exist." Madison explained as well "I'm assuming you've already taken the potion because when I found you you were having a memory"

"I don't remember taking the potion but I have been having memories" I told him

"Perhaps he slipped it into your drink" He said

"So then… where are we going?" I asked

"To find the old witch he made the potion" He said "Only she can make a potion to stop the change"

"Where is she?" I asked fearing that soon I wouldn't exist

"South America"

"We're running all the way to South America??" I asked

"We're already half way there so calm down. We'll find her before you're gone" He said though there was a slight doubt in his voice

"I hope so.."

**I hope this isn't too confusing but then again it WAS meant to confuse you slightly lol and I don't worry Edward will come soon.**

**Thanks for reading : **


End file.
